


Our Home Is Yours

by samandbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, Gay Steve Rogers, M/M, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Steve and Natasha don't know that Sam is married, so when they go to Sam's house for safety, they're in for a big surprise when they find out that he's married, and an even bigger surprise when Natasha finds out it's someone she's close with.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 69





	Our Home Is Yours

“Everybody we know is trying to kill us,” The girl, Natasha, tells Sam as she leans against Steve.

Sam leans forward slightly and glances around, before looking back at the two, sighing softly. “Yeah, um, not everybody,” he replies, before stepping aside and letting them in. He shuts the door, and the blinds. He turns to look at Steve and Natasha. “I’m not normally alone, but my partner isn’t here, so you’re lucky.”

“Your _partner_?” Steve asks, tilting his head slightly.

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Sam asks, raising his eyebrows at Steve.

“You just don’t seem like the relationship type,” Steve admits. “Are you married?”

Sam smiles, and then he holds up his hand, showing that he has a ring on his finger. “Yup. Have been for ten years, and somehow still going strong,” he says.

“Congratulations,” Natasha says. “That’s impressive, considering the world we live in today.”

Sam chuckles. “You got that right. Why don’t you guys go get cleaned up while I finish breakfast?”

“Uh, yeah. That would be great. Which way is your bathroom?” Steve asks.

“This way,” Sam says before leading the way to his guest bathroom.

Sam finishes breakfast when he hears the front door open. His eyes widen as he turns, and sees his husband walking in through the door. “Clint?” Sam asks, blinking a few times.

“Hey, honey,” Clint grins when he sees Sam. He walks over to him and he lightly kisses him. “Surprise. We finished the mission early and they let me come home.”

“Clint! You’re home. You, uh- mission went well?” Sam asks, still shocked to see Clint home so early. He wasn’t expecting Clint to come back for another week or so. They don’t usually finish missions so early.

“Yeah. It went fantastic. The team worked well together this time around,” Clint tells him.

“Well, uh… I just finished breakfast if you’re hungry,” Sam says, nodding towards the breakfast he made.

Clint looks over and raises his eyebrows when he sees the amount of food on the counter. “You sure did. Seems like a lot of food just for one person? What’s going on, Sammy?”

Sam sighs. “Nothing. But, we do have some company. Sorry. They came out of nowhere,” he says.

“That’s okay. You’re allowed to have friends over. It’s your house too,” Clint assures him. He smiles, and then he kisses Sam again sweetly. “God. I’ve missed you so much. Can we catch up later?”

“I’ve missed you too. And yes, of course we can,” Sam says, gently squeezing Clint’s arm. “Come on, you’re probably starving. Go get yourself some breakfast. It’s the most important meal of the day!”

Clint chuckles, and then he walks over to the food, and starts making himself a plate.

Sam lets out a sigh of relief before heading to where Steve and Natasha were chatting. He pokes his head into the bedroom. “Breakfast’s ready, if you people are into that sort of thing. Oh, and my husband came home early, so we have some more company joining us,” he says.

“Husband?” Steve repeats as he and Natasha stand up.

“Yes, Steve. _Husband_. Were gay people not a thing that existed back in the 40s?” Natasha asks.

Steve rolls his eyes. “They aren’t things, Natasha. They’re human beings, and yes, we did exist actually. But, we had to be discreet about it, otherwise, we’d get thrown in jail,” he says.

Natasha’s eyes instantly widen as she looks over at Steve, remembering today’s earlier events when she and Steve had to kiss in order to hide from Rumlow and his goonies. “But you-”

Steve snorts, and looks over at Sam, who’s grinning at him. Steve gently pats Natasha’s shoulder before following Sam out of the bedroom and back to the kitchen, where he sees Clint.

“Clint?” Sam asks, earning Clint’s attention. “Hey, this is-”

“Captain America,” Clint speaks before Sam can finish his sentence, his cheeks reddening instantly once he realizes how fanboyish he sounds. “Er, sorry, Steve Rogers?”

Steve chuckles. “Steve. Yeah, that’s me. Nice to meet you,” he says, reaching his hand out to shake Clint’s. “Of course, I didn’t know you existed until about twenty minutes ago, but-”

“Yeah well, Sam didn’t mention that he was friends with Captain America either, so… we’re even,”

“Clint?”

Clint freezes mid-handshake as soon as he hears the familiar voice, and looks over, and then his eyes widen when he sees the redhead standing in the kitchen doorway. “Tasha?” He looks over at Sam with a frown. “You know Natasha?”

“Hardly. I know Steve, who happens to be friends with her. You know her?” Sam asks.

“I-”

“You little shit,” Natasha snaps, immediately cutting him off, and storming up to Clint, but Clint doesn't move or flinch. He's seen Natasha way angrier before, so he's used to this. “How could you? You didn’t tell me you were married? That you had a _husband_? What the hell, Clint?”

“Uh,” Clint hesitates, though unphased by Natasha’s anger. He’s seen her much angrier than this. “Classified information?” He smiles innocently at Natasha.

“Bulllshit,” Natasha growls. “I thought we told each other everything?”

“I’m sorry!” Clint exclaims, sighing. “We wanted to keep our marriage a secret. With my line of work, things get pretty dangerous, and I wasn’t going to risk putting Sam in danger, okay? I’m sorry.”

“Wait, _this_ is the Natasha from SHIELD you’re always talking about?” Sam asks, blinking a few times.

“Yeah, this is her. Can’t you tell?” Clint mumbles.

“I’ll be damned. It really is a small world,” Sam chuckles. “Look, I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about. Why don’t we talk about it over breakfast, before the food gets cold?”

Once the four gather their food, and sit at the table in the kitchen, Natasha starts asking questions.

“First of all, how did you manage to get this one to settle down?” Natasha asks Sam.

“Actually, it was pretty easy,” Sam says, chuckling, and then he looks over at Clint. “We fell in love quickly, and I asked him to marry me after a year of seeing each other. Luckily he said yes. The rest is history.”

“Clearly,” Natasha mumbles, glaring at Clint.

“Come on. You can’t stay mad at me forever,” Clint whines. “I had a good reason not to tell you!”

Sam rolls his eyes fondly, and then he looks over at Steve and Natasha. “So, what are you guys doing after this? I mean, do you have some sort of plan? You said people are trying to kill you...”

“What?” Clint asks, his eyes widening as he looks at Natasha. “What the hell have you been doing?”

“I’d explain, but we really don’t have a lot of time. We have a plan,” Natasha nods, and looks over at Clint. “Think we can borrow your husband for a little bit?”

“ _Borrow_ my husband? The hell you talking about?” Clint asks. “I just got home, and don’t know how long I’ll be here for, and now you already want to take my husband away from me?”

“Clint,” Sam says softly, reaching over to rest his hand on Clint’s arm. “Do you trust me?”

Clint immediately looks over at Sam. “Of course I trust you,” he says without hesitation.

“Then let me help them,” Sam says. “If I can help them, then I want to help.”

Clint sighs as he stares at Sam, and then he looks back over at Sam. “If he comes back home with a single scratch on his body, I’m going to murder you,” he warns. “I know where you sleep.”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Sure, Barton. Whatever helps you sleep at night,”

“Nat, I mean it,” Clint warns. “Not a single scratch.”

“We’ll take care of him, don’t worry,” Natasha tries to assure him, but Clint still seems unsure. He looks over at Sam with worry written all over his face, and Sam only holds onto his arm for comfort.

Clint is not happy as he watches Sam get ready to leave with Natasha and Steve.

“It’s not fair,” Clint argues, arms crossed like an upset child. “You shouldn’t have to go.”

“That’s what I tell you every time you leave for a mission,” Sam says calmly, finally looking over at Clint. “And you still leave every time, don’t you?”

“That’s not fair, Sam. When I leave, it’s for my job. You don’t have to leave,” Clint huffs.

“No, I don’t have to leave. But, I want to help my friends. I’ll be safe, Clint. I’m a big boy now,” Sam says, walking up to Clint. “You save lives all the time. It’s my turn.” He leans forward and kisses Clint.

Clint immediately grabs onto Sam, and continues the kiss, moaning softly. “Don’t leave,”

Sam slowly pulls away, and looks at Clint with a frown. “Please don’t be mad at me,”

Clint sighs as he stares at his husband. “I could never be mad at you, sweetheart,” he whispers softly, before sighing. “I don’t want anything to happen to you. I don’t know what’s going to happen. I’m scared.”

“I know, Clint. But, you just have to trust that I’ll look after myself,” Sam says. “Besides, I’m in the hands of Captain America and a badass assassin spy. Do you really think something bad will happen?”

“I know that’s supposed to make me feel better, but it doesn’t,” Clint says.

Sam rolls his eyes. “You’re impossible,” he mumbles. He kisses Clint again, and the kiss lasts longer, before they hear the sound of someone clearing their throat. Sam quickly pulls away and looks over, only to see Natasha standing in the doorway with an amused look on her face. “Yes?”

Natasha chuckles. “We've got to get going. Are you ready to go?”

“Uh,” Sam clears his throat. “Yeah, I’m ready to go.” He looks over at Clint. “Clint?”

“Go,” Clint says, nodding towards Natasha. “I’ll be fine here, and I know you will be too, but that won’t stop me from worrying about you. Just don’t be an idiot out there.”

Sam snorts. “Wow. Thanks for the pep talk, babe,” he says. He kisses Clint once more before walking over to Natasha, blushing lightly. “Uh, sorry about that. I’m ready to go now.”

Natasha grins. “No need to be sorry. It’s nice to see birdbrain over there has finally settled down,”

“Hey!”

Natasha laughs, and grabs Sam, quickly leading him out of the bedroom before Clint can say anything else.


End file.
